


Sacrifice Yourself to Me

by idekdestieliguess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, D/s, Dom Castiel, Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekdestieliguess/pseuds/idekdestieliguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to show Dean how very unhappy he is that Dean adopted The Mark of Cain.</p><p> </p><p>I know it's really short I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice Yourself to Me

“How could you do this? There are other ways!” Castiel screamed.

“No! There aren't. This is what we need to do- what I need to do.” Dean yelled back. He shook his head in disbelief. 

“I can't support this, Dean. I will physically stop you if I have to.”

“I don't need your support. And you won't stop me.” Dean growled.  
Cas stepped forward and grabbed Dean's arm, “ You are small. And weak. You are human. That's it.” Dean ripped his arm away. He was met with a heavy glare.

“Kneel, Dean.” Castiel ordered. Dean looked confused. “Kneel so I can show you how small you are.” The larger man dropped to his knees in front of the angel. Castiel snapped his fingers and Dean's clothes dissipated. “I want you to suck my cock like a proper whore. I assume you'll have no problem considering how willing you are to sacrifice yourself.” Dean gasped in a breath. They'd slept together a few times, but this was...something else. Dean unzipped Castiel's slacks and took his cock into his mouth. He sucked in earnest. Castiel moaned softly, “Baby...your mouth.” Dean pulled back and licked the head of Castiel's cock with the tip of his tongue.

“Stand up.” Cas demanded. Dean did as he was told. Cas pushed him against the wall. He conjured a small bottle of lube, “Do you want this?” Cas growled. Dean whimpered, “Yes. Yes just fuck me.” 

Cas smirked and prepped the man thoroughly. By the time he was satisfied that he wouldn't hurt his lover, Dean was holding into the wall for support. His knees had weakened. “Fuck, baby.” Cas muttered. He slowly pressed into his willing hole. Dean moaned softly. Cas fucked the man torturously slowly. After just a few minutes Dean was begging for Cas to speed up.

Cas chuckled, “Tell me what a whore you are.” 

“I'm a fucking whore for you.”

Cas groaned and sped up, driving his cock into his lover. Dean grunted. 

“Don't you ever do something like this again.” Cas demanded. Dean just moaned. 

Dean came first, pulling Castiel over the edge with him. 

Castiel glared at Dean as he pulled on his clothes, “I still don't approve. We will talk again another time.” He spat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut so please be gentle with me. Feel free to request anything. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Kudos are love.


End file.
